


Cognisance

by cafe80s



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe80s/pseuds/cafe80s
Summary: While laying in bed trying to fall asleep, Phineas is hit with a giant realisation.





	Cognisance

Phineas always had trouble falling asleep, what with his mind racing with invention ideas and defying the laws of science, but this time it was different.

He had gone to sleep thinking about school today, and how Isabella had worn a different kind of outfit. She wore short denim shorts and a black crop top that had quite a low neck, showing a lot of her chest. Of course, lots of the boys at school had wolf whistled and given her compliments of a creepy nature, but Phineas felt somewhat frustrated by them.

It was the only word he could think of. _Frustrated._ He didn’t think it was jealousy, because why on Earth would be be jealous of those boys’ creepy attitude towards her?

So, frustrated was what Phineas went with. He just didn’t like that the boys would treat Isabella like a… like a prostitute. She was nothing of the sort. She was beautiful, and intelligent, and had so many good qualities about her that weren’t just about her appearance. 

He had never thought about Isabella so much, but it was the events of today that really made him. 

Phineas rolled onto his back and stared at the blue ceiling. He sighed. He glanced over at Ferb, who of course was already in a deep sleep. _How can he sleep so well? He went to bed like an hour ago._

He looked back at the ceiling. _I guess Isabella_ was _dressed a bit different today. Her short shirt showed off her stomach, which was nice. It showed off her curves. Not that I care about that. But her shorts… they showed her thighs nicely… gosh, I’m losing it! Isabella is my_ friend. _If I were dating her, then yeah, maybe I would think about her like that._

 _Wait a second, if I were dating her?!_ Phineas gasped and sat up. 

He pressed his hands against his head. 

_I can’t believe I didn’t realise this before._

___________________

“Hey, Isabella!”

She turned around when she heard her name, and saw her triangular savant running down the school hall towards her. She smiled at him. 

“Hey, Phineas. What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you,” said Phineas, panting. 

He took her hand, and lead her into an empty classroom. He shut the door behind them, and took Isabella’s other hand.

Her heart started to race as she imagined where this was going to go. _Is this real? Am I in Phineasland? This has got to be a daydream._

“Isabella, you know how I can’t really fall asleep all that easily?”

She nodded.

“And you know how it’s usually because of a lot of thoughts going through my head?”

She nodded more enthusiastically this time.

“Well… this time, it was because of you.” He squeezed her hands on the ‘you’, and she looked into his dreamy, dark blue eyes.

“What was it?” Isabella asked.

Phineas hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out exactly how to say what was on his mind.

”Well, I’m gonna go nuts if I don’t say this…”

The two locked eyes for a second before Phineas leant down and softly placed his lips against hers. Isabella gasped slightly before holding the back of Phineas’s head and bringing him down into a much deeper kiss.

Phineas found his now spare hand around the raven-haired girl’s waist, and pulled their torsos closer together.

The kiss became more intense, just as the sound of an opening door jump-scared the two of them, causing them to separate and turn their attention to the teacher standing in the doorway of the classroom.

”Ahem?” The teacher cleared his throat. “You know you can’t be inside classrooms at lunch times.” He seemed to ignore the fact that he had just found two students kissing.

”Sorry, sir.” Phineas said. He took Isabella’s hand and lead her out of the classroom.

They walked down the hall in silence for a moment before Isabella spoke up.

“Should we head outside?”

__________________

They walked up to a tree that was nice and big, which provided a lot of shade from the harsh May sun. It was still spring, but summer was pretty close.

The two of them sat down as Isabella started to talk.

”So… what exactly is happening? Y’know, between us?”

Phineas took a bite of his apple, and shrugged. “What do you think?”

”I think that I really like you.”

Phineas smiled at her. “Me too, Izzy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Act Your Age is great and all, but I seriously can’t believe it’s canon that it took them until college to get together. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
